El Macarra y la Princesa (Corazon de Melon)
by yessina
Summary: la historia de yessina Minamoto una chica que llega nueva a al ciudad y un nuevo instituto donde conce ah Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

**CAP 1: Nuevo instituto.**

yessina Minamoto ese es mi nombre y llegaba nueva a la ciudad,  
tengo 15 a os pelo negro y largo y ojos negros. Esa es mi descripci n f sica. Acaba de mudarme con mis padres a la nueva ciudad, la mudanza fue un rollo pasamos todo el d a poniendo la casa en orden, hasta que estuvo lista. Yo ahora tenia mi habitaci n arriba en el segundo piso ma ana empezar a las clases en nuevo instituto. La idea obvio no me apetec a era la nueva y no conoc a a nadie me hab an alejado de todo lo que conoc a y sobretodo me hab an alejado de mi mejor amiga Cristina, estar a en contacto con ella por msn y email, eso era todo.  
A la ma ana siguiente cuando son el despertador, no tenia ganas de levantarme era muy temprano y no me apetec a la idea de levantarme. Mi madre me vino a levantar, luego me duche y me vest con el uniforme del colegio de color negro, luego baje a desayunar y luego mis padres me acompa aron a mi nuevo instituto.  
Que vaya nombre tiene instituto Sweet amoris, nunca antes hab a o do nada igual. Me baje y me dispuse a entrar en el instituto.  
Cuando al entrar me choque con alguien - ay- exclame-perd n- dije- entonces mire a ver a quien hab a dado sin duda era un chico muy guapo de pelo largo y rojo y un color de ojos precioso.  
Mira por donde vas- dijo antip tico y sigui su camino.  
sin duda no era muy amable, pero...tan guapo... uy se me pasaba el tiempo tenia que entrar en el instituto r pido. All me recibi la directora.  
Tu debes ser yessina verdad?- dijo.  
si soy yo- conteste.  
muy bien ay algunos asuntos que tienes que arreglar, por eso tienes que hablar con Nathaniel el delegado principal, estar en al sala de delegados, que esta justo ah - y me se alo la puerta.  
Ahora mismo voy- dije y me fui.  
Entre...  
Perd n soy nueva y me han dicho que busque ah...Nathaniel.  
Si soy yo- contesto un chico rubio de pelo corto- en que puedo ayudarte.  
La directora me ah dicho que hay cosas por que arreglar.  
As es tu matricula, si hacen falta 2 fotos.  
DOS fotos?- pregunte extra ada- bueno tengo una en el bolso servir n.  
y el di la foto de carnet que tenia.  
Si, eso estar bien, le are copia y ya valdr .  
Ok, gracias... algo mas que deba hacer?  
No, ya puedes ir a clase que esta aqu enfrente.  
Gracias- dije y me fui sal de la sala de delegados y me fui ami nueva clase.

**FIN CAP 1.**


	2. cap 2: Empezar de cero

CAP 2: Empezar de cero.

Entonces llame a la puerta y entre y salude- ola buenos d as, soy yessina Minamoto encantada de conocerles- dije. Entonces mire a toda la clase, no me lo pod a creer el chico de antes estaba all y justo hab a el asiento vaci a su lado, me sentar a a su lado en clase. Entonces entro Nhataniel, el delegado.

Buenas a todos- dijo- como pod is ver tenemos una nueva compa era.

Bueno todos a sus sitios- dijo la profesora- tu yessina all lado de Castiel el pelirrojo, lo ves ah . Muy bien Nathaniel a lado de yessina.

y ah nos sentamos, ami izquierda tenia a Castiel un chico guap simo y a la derecha a Nhataniel el delegado de clase. Entonces empezaron las clase fueron 2 horas interminables, hasta que lego la hora del patio, que sal a despejarme. Entonces Nhataniel se me acerco.  
Buenas estas disfrutando tu primer d a?- me pregunto amablemente.  
Si...no esta mal, aunque no es todo de mi gusto. Entonces aparecieron 3 chicas gritando,PASO,PASO, vamos aver quien es la nueva.

anda as que esta es la nueva, no es para tanto- dijo una y las otras 2 asintieron.  
Amber que haces- dijo Nhataniel.  
nada que te importe hermano-dijo- va-monos -dijo a sus amigas y se fueron.

que fue eso?- pregunte.

Bueno es mi hermana y tiene un car cter un tanto peculiar- dijo Nhataniel.

Vaya parec a de mal humor.

si me pregunto que mosca le ah picado, en fin... disfrutemos del recreo.

Entonces apareci Castiel que pasaba por ah , entonces Nhataniel.

disc lpame un momento ay algo que tengo que arreglar.- me dijo.-  
y se fue hacia Castiel para hablar con el y yo o lo que le dec a.  
Tendr s que firmar el justificante- dijo Nhataniel

y si no me da la gana- contesto Castiel.

vamos no seas cabezota- dijo Nhataniel

Entonces yo me acerque a ellos y dije- perd n que pasa?

Nada- dijo Nhataniel.- toma el justificante y firmalo y se lo dio a Castiel y se fue enseguida.

va...-dijo Castiel y tiro el justificante al suelo.

y lo cog y lo volv a componer y fui tras Castiel corriendo hasta que lo alcance

Castiel...para...eh..al fin te pill... por que as echo eso?-dije

El que?- me contesto-.  
tirar el justificante? cuando Nhataniel solo quiere ayudarte supongo...-dije

ya,ya el delegado siempre ayudando y siendo tan amable, es un idiota y un cretino siempre se sale con al suya y no me da la gana.- me contesto

Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunte Vamos no te as dado cuenta que es como don perfecto, siempre con esa risita en la cara..grrrrr me da rabia -dijo

mmmmmm y eso es un problema para que tu firmes un justificante? yo no os conozco y cierto Nhataniel es pesado con su car cter tan amistoso, pero el sera as ...supongo y solo quera ayudar... en fin toma y firma por favor.-dije Y le di la hoja para que la firmara. Entonces...

FIN CAP 2 


	3. CAP 3: La priemra tarea

**CAP 3: La primera tarea**

**Castiel **cogió el justificante de mala leche y lo firmo y el me lo dio.  
ten- me dijo **Castiel- **y dárselo al delegado..  
cogí el justificante y fui a buscar a Nhataniel por todos lados para darle el justificante, mientras lo buscaba me choque con una chica muy guapa y que tenia mucha prisa.  
ay- dije.  
perdón- dijo al chica- tengo prisa eh quedado con mi novio.  
^^ no pasa nada- dije con un sonrisa, y pensé que guapa y que estilo.  
Me llamo Rosaly- me dijo la chica.  
mucho gusto yo soy yessina- conteste.  
bueno me voy eh quedado- y se fue deprisa y corriendo, y yo seguí buscando a Nhataniel, hasta que se me ocurio ir a la sala de delegados a ver si estaba allí, y allí lo encontré. Toc toc llame a al puerta la abrí un poco y allí le vi.  
oh Nhataniel te estaba buscando, toma el justificante de **Castiel.**- le dije  
vaya, gracias ¿como lo as conseguido?- me contesto.  
solo dije la verdad, que no os conozco y no me puedo poner de parte de nadie.- dije  
vaya muchas gracias- me contesto- como puedo agradecerte tu ayuda?, yase si te parece bien, puedes venir conmigo al salir de clase te enseñare unos gatitos abandonados y a darles de comer ^^, si te parece bien, claro.  
gracias, sera un placer ir a ver esos gatitos- le conteste.  
Al acabar las clases fuimos a ver a los gatitos me lo pase muy bien y despues regrese a casa y así fue mi primer dia de clase

[img] . [/img]  
[url= . ] . [/url]  
**FIN CAP 3**


	4. CAP 4: Fantasmas?

**CAP 4: Fantsmas?**

Al día siguiente en clase, a la hora del recreo Nhataniel me llevo a conocer a los compañeros de clase.**  
**Nhataniel señalo una chica de pelo largo y castaños y dijo.**  
**Esta es Melody- dijo Nhataniel. **  
**luego señalo ah Rosaly una chica muy guapa de pelo blanco y a la moda.**  
**ah Rosaly- dije yo emocionada**  
**ah ya veo que os conocéis- dijo Nhataniel.**  
**Entonces señalo un chico con unas pintas extrañas diría yo.**  
**Este es Lysandro- dijo señalándolo.**  
**luego señalo a una chica de pelo corto y negro.**  
**Esta es Kim- dijo.**  
**y finalmente señalo unas 3 chicas.**  
**Esta es Amber mi hermana-dijo señalándola al rubia- esta Ly- señalando a una chica de pelo negro y largo y la otra una chica de pelo castaño y largo- y ella es Charlote.**  
**Y así terminaron las presentaciones, luego sonó el timbre y otra vez a clase.**  
**Al terminar las clases, la directora me paro.**  
**Espera señorita yessina, tengo que hablar con usted- me llamo al directora y fui hasta su despatxo.**  
**Señorita ay algunos papeles que arreglar aun de tu inscripción en este instituto.**  
**que?- dije yo- que falta aun?**  
**se ve que se han perdido algunos papeles asi que tendrás que volver a rellenar tu inscripción, por suerte, guarde una de tus fotos y no es necesario hacerte otra.- dijo la directora.**  
**ok- dije yo y me puse a rellenar los papeles.**  
**Al acabar ya estaba oscuro se estaba haciendo de noche, entonces oi unos ruidos, entonces vi una sombra y salí corriendo hasta mi casa.**  
**Al día siguiente, les comente a mis compañeros lo que vi anoche en el instituto obvio nadie me creyó incluso se burlaban de mi.**  
**vamos no creerás en fantasmas- dijo **Castiel.  
**No se si era un fantasma o oh no, pero había alguien ahí seguro- conteste decidida.**  
**y me fui en busca de información cuando me encontré con un profesor nuevo.**  
**Hola buenas señorita soy un nuevo profesor de este colefio mi nombre es Fharel.**  
**mucho gusto soy yessina encantada- conteste con educación.**  
**No te importara enseñarme el instituto y asi conozco el lugar.**  
**Entonces le ice de guía, le enseñe el patio las aulas y la sala de delegado y el despatxo de la directora.**  
**Esto es todo lo que conozco de este instituto yo también soy nueva- conteste.**  
**ok muchas gracias- me contesto y entro en el despatxo de la directora.**  
**Entonces me puse en la búsqueda del fantasma otra vez. Entonces decidí a esperar ah que se hiciera de noche para obtener pruebas, pero antes me iría a comprar una cama de hacer fotos, para tener pruebas.**  
**Entonces vi una tienda de ropa, y vi a Rosaly entrar asi que yo también decidí entrar.**  
**Cuando entre vi a Rosaly y a un chico muy guapo con ella.**  
**Hola yessina este es Leigh mi novio- dijo Rosaly**  
**Hola mucho gusto- conteste.**  
**yo soy el dueño de esta tienda de ropa.- dijo Leigh.**  
**Entonces me fui otra vez al instituto y ah esperar a que fuera de noche.**  
**Así que paso el tiempo y oscureció y volví a oír ruidos, y ah ver una figura, así que saque la cámara parido y ice una foto, y el flash ilumino quien era, el nuevo profesor.**  
**que? dije yo.**  
**jovencita que haces aquí ah estas horas- me pregunto severo.**  
**esto... yo... oí ruidos y pensé que era un fantasma- dije avergonzada.**  
FIN CAP 4 **


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP 5: Fiesta pijama**

Luego el nuevo profesor me explico que había un grupo de música en el instituto.

Que?- exclame yo- un grupo de música.

Si y lo forman 2 chicos del instituto y ahora están ensayando- dijo el profesor.

Entonces salieron Lysandro y C**astiel**.

Que pasa que es ese ruido- dijeron los chicos y luego me vieron ami- tu- exclamaron.

**Castiel** tenia la una guitara eléctrica entre sus manos y Lysandro los palos de una batería.

La verdad **Castiel **estaba muy guapo con la guitara y vestido de rockero.

Luego cada uno se fue a su casa. Al día siguiente en clase fue un día de lo mas normal hasta la hora del patio, que las chicas nos reunimos y comentaron hacer una fiesta pijama.

Estaría bien hacer una fiesta pijama para darle la bienvenida a yessina este Sábado ¿no creéis- dijo Melody.

No estaría mal- dijo Kim.

La podríamos hacer en mi casa- dijo Rosaly.

Genial- dijo Melody- organizemoslo.

Abra que comprar muchas cosas, en marcha- dijo Rosaly.

Así que durante el día de clase, se nos paso lento con ganas de organizarlo todo para la fiesta pijama del Sábado, ya que estábamos a Miércoles no había tiempo que perder.

Al acabar las clases nos reunimos y nos disponíamos a irnos cuando Amber y sus amigas se pusieron en nuestro camino.

Alto ahí- dijo Amber- os hemos oído antes, no nos pensáis invitar a la fiesta pijama?- dijo en tono irónico.

Perdona Amber, como sabemos que **yessina **no te cae bien, obvio no te invitamos a una fiesta para celebrar su llegada.- dijo Melody.

Pero si quieres estas invitada- dijo Kim.

Entonces se quedaron calladas y con cara de rabia. Entonces nosotras seguimos nuestro camino hacia el centro comercial, nos lo pasamos muy bien reímos mucho comentando lo de Amber y sus amigas y haciendo compras, y ayudamos a Rosaly a llevarlo todo a su casa, para tenerlo todo listo para el Sábado.

Ya era de noche era hora de volver a casa, esa noche llegue tarde a casa, mis padres preguntaron y les dije que fui con unas amigas, se alegraron de que hiciera amigas, cenamos me duche y fui a mi cuarto entonces encendí el pc, hacia mucho que no lo hacia y abrí mi correo, tenia muchos correos, empece a borrarlos, y luego puse el msn y enseguida vi mensajes de mi mejor amiga Cristina, me había dejado muchos mensajes.

Cristina: Hola estas ahí?

Cristina: eoooooo.

Cristina: cuando puedas contacta conmigo, quiero saber somo te fue la mudanza y todo.

**Yessina:** Hola estoy aquí. -conteste enseguida-.

Cristina: al fin, cuéntame todo.

**Yessina**: bien, la mudanza fue un rollo, y mi nuevo instituto no esta mal eh echo amigas.

Cristina ¿enserio? Que bien y los chicos?

**Yessina**: mmm si hay chicos guapos si eso es lo que preguntas jeje.

Cristina: que bien me conoces jeje.

Y después de hablar un rato nos despedimos y me fui a dormir y esos días las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y al fin llego el Viernes, el ultimo día de la setmana de clase. Todos los de clase decíamos al fin viernes. Al acabar las clases nos fuimos a casa de Rosaly para dejarlo todo preparado para el día siguiente.

Ah cierto eh invitado ah alguien mas chicas espero que no os importe- dijo Melody.

A quien?- pregunto Kim.

A Peggy- contesto Melody

esperemos que no molesto- dijo Rosaly

por que- pregunte yo.

Ya la conocerás me dijeron las chicas.

**FIN CAP 5**


	6. Chapter 6 y 7

**CAP 6: El club de Basquet**

y al fin llego el Sábado me desperté temprano algo poco habitual en mi, me levante me duche me vestí y desayune tranquilamente, entonces me puse a ver la tele unas cuantas horas en el comedor, hasta que llego mi madre.

Vaya hija, que raro que te ayas despertado temprano- dijo mi madre yendo hasta la cocina.

Seguí viendo la tele un rato mas luego fui a mi habitación a prepara las cosas para la noche, una maleta con pijama y todo lo necesario para una fiesta pijama.

Luego me fui al PC, mire mensajes y me conecte al msn, pero no había nadie conectado, me pude a jugar a juegos un rato y luego lo cerré.

Ya iva siendo hora de ir a comer, fui a comer eran las 14h al acabar eran casi las 15h.

Iva a descansar un rato a mi habitación y a las 16h me empezaría a ir a casa de Rosaly.

Llego la hora de irme y me fui hacía casa de Rosaly, por el camino me encontré a **Castiel **que iva con un perro muy grande a su lado.

Hola- le salude- ese perro es tuyo?- pregunte.

Si es mio se llama Demonio- me contesto.

-Demonio vaya nombrecito, le queda perfecto pensé-

es muy grande- dije.

Si me gustan mas los perros grandes- contesto- bueno me voy, vamos Demonio- dijo y se fue.

Y yo proseguí mi camino hacía casa de Rosaly, después de mucho andar al fin llegue.

Ya eran las 18h de la tarde, tanbien llego Melody al mismo momento que yo, nos saludamos y llamamos al timbre y la madre de Rosaly nos abrió, entramos y fuimos hasta el cuarto de Rosaly, tanbien estaba Kim, nos saludamos y empezamos hablar, hasta que llego la famosa Peggy.

Hola Peggy bienvenida- saludo Melody.

Hola buenas- dijo y me miro- así que tu eres la nueva,mmmm, **yessina**- dijo

Peggy es periodista del colegio- dijo Rosaly.

ah- dije yo.

Y como de costumbre ara muchas preguntas- dijo Kim.

Me empezó a preguntar muchas cosas de mi vida privado, como eso de haberme mudado, como me adaptaba a mi nuevo colegio etc.

Entonces llego la noche hora de cenar y ponerse los pijamas y hacer guerra de almohadas y luego vinieron preguntas mas intimas, como el chico que nos gustaba.

Y a ti cual te gusta yessina?- pregunto Melody amistosamente**.**

Peggy me miraba con cara de satisfecha como apunto de obtener algo importante.

eh...- me lo pensé mucho antes de responder- me gusta **Castiel.**

En serio?- dijeron todas a ala vez.

Y así termino la fiesta pijama y sin darme cuenta llego el Lunes de nuevo y otra vez clases.

Pero ami llegada me esperaba una sorpresa muy desagradable, Amber y sus amigas me miraban y se reían mucho de mi, mirando el periódico.

Que pasa?- pregunte yo.

Así que te gusta **Castiel-** dijo Amber con risa maléfica.

Que?- exclame yo entonces mire el periódico Peggy había publicado la noticia en el periódico de la escuela- oh no- dije yo- que hago?- me pregunte.

Entonces llego Melody en mi ayuda.

Lo siento yessina, de verdad no sabía que haría eso- me dijo.

Entonces llego la directora.

**yessina **ven a mi despatxo por favor- dijo y se fue, entonces la seguí yo y fui hasta su despatxo.

Jovencita tiene que elegir un club al que unirte- me dijo

que?- dije yo.

Es obligatorio formar parte del algún club en este instituto- me dijo- aquí tiene la lista de los clubs para elegir- y me dio la lista y yo la mire- cuando lo tengas ven a verme y comunicármelo- me dijo.

Me fui con la lista y elegí mi club y se lo comunique a la directora.

El club de baloncesto- dije.

Muy bien, empezaras hoy mismo, es al gimnasio, al salir de clases a las 17h ahí, entendido?- me dijo.

Y al acabar las clases fui al gimnasio, entonces vi ah **Castiel.**

Tu también en el club?- me dijo.

Si, pero no se que tengo que hacer.- dije.

Podías ayudar a recoger pelotas- dijo en tono irónico.

Y me puse a recoger pelotas, cuando acabe, se me presento un chico muy guapo.

Hola soy Dajan- me dijo- soy del club y veo que tu eres nueva.

Hola soy **yessina **encantada de conocerte Dajan- dije.

**FIN CAP 6**

**CAP 7: Los exámenes**

y así conocí a Dajan y me uní al club de baloncesto y sin darme cuenta llego la época de exámenes.

Iva a ser un época muy dura de mucho estudiar, no podíamos hacer otra cosa que estudiar y estudiar.

Todos habla-vamos del tema, esta vamos cansados de tanto estudiar, todos excepto Nhataniel.

Ami me gusta estudiar- dijo Nhataniel.

Y todos lo miramos con una cara de tu eres raro jeje.

Esas semanas fueron muy duras, de mucho estudio y ami no me iva muy bien, por eso la directora me dijo que lo mejor para mi seria tener un tutor que me ayudara en los estudios.

Un tutor?- dije yo.

Si, y para ti sera mejor Nhataniel- me dijo.

vaya- pensé yo.

Al acabar las clases ese día me tuve que reunir con Nhataniel en la sala de delegados, en la época de exámenes los clubs estaban suspendidos, no había actividad.

En fin me reuní con Nhataniel en la sala de delegados. Nos saludamos educadamente.

Así que tu eres la alumna que yo tengo que ayudar- dijo.

Si soy yo, siento ser una carga para ti- dije.

No, no en absoluto no eres una carga, me encanta ayudar a los demás-dijo.

Bueno entonces empezó a explicarme muchas cosas que no entendía, y me las explicaba de manera sencilla, que lo podía entender fácilmente y así pasamos horas, hasta hora de irme a casa ya siendo de noche, Nhataniel me acompaño a casa ya que era de noche y era peligroso andar por las cales una chica sola. Al llegar.

Gracias por acompañarme-dije.

Un placer, nos vemos- se despidió.

Y yo entre en casa mis padres me estaban esperando para cenar, ya la directora había hablado con ellos sobre mis clases extraescolares para que no se preocuparan.

Ya solo faltaban 5 días para los exámenes, entonces ya no habría descanso.

Cada día se iva siendo mas duro, incluso con la paciencia de Nhataniel, se hacía muy duro.

**Castiel** estaba harto, incluso faltaba mucho a clase, ya casi nunca venia al instituto.

Entonces al quedar solo 2 días paso algo inesperado paso, robaron los exámenes.

Nhataniel estaba loco, desesperado, el era el responsable de la llave y la había perdido.

El pidió ayuda ah todos, para encontrar la llave, entonces yo dando vueltas por el instituto oí una conversación delatadora. Oí risas malvadas.  
Jeje que tonto mi hermano- dijo la voz de Amber.

si- dijeron sus amigas.

Lo bueno es que así los exámenes serán suspendidos- dijo Amber.

Entonces yo me fui corriendo ah contárselo a Nhataniel.

Que?- dijo el.

Es cierto la oí diciéndoselos a sus amigas- dije yo.

No-se, a mi hermana no le gusta estudiar, pero llegar tan lejos para no hacer exámenes, no se no la veo capaz de tanto- dijo.

Pos ah sido capaz yo misma la eh oído decirlo créeme- dije yo.

Estaba bien primero hablare con ella aver- dijo y se fue.

Mientras Nhataniel iva hablar con su hermana yo vi ah **Castiel **había vuelto? Y justo cuando los exámenes se habían suspendido, sospechoso para muchos.

Entonces le fui a preguntar.

Hola **Castiel**, que paso? Faltaste mucho estabas enfermo?- pregunte

no, simplemente no me daba la gana venir- dijo.

Y tus padres no te regañar- dije yo.

No, vivo solo con Demonio- dijo.

Anda...- dije yo sorprendida.

Y ahora por que as vuelto?-pregunte

eh oído que los exámenes se habían suspendido- dijo.

**FIN CAP 7**


	7. Chapter 8 y 9

**CAP 8: La recuperación**

Entonces vimos a Nhataniel corriendo muy deprisa, que debería estar pasando, parecía muy alterado.

**Castiel **se rio, oh eso me pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Me voy averiguar que pasa- dije y me fui.

**Castiel **me miro con cara extraña mientras me iva pero yo no me di cuenta.

Iva a buscar a Nhataniel para que me dijera que estaba pasando.

Hasta que vi que estaba en el despatxo de la directora hablando.

Entiendes tu hermana sera expulsada 2 semanas por lo que ah echo y procura que algo así no vuelva a ocurrir-dijo la directora seriamente.

Entonces Nhataniel salio del despatxo y me vio.

tu- dijo.

Ola...mmm, que paso?- dije.

Mi hermana robo la llave y la recupere- dijo.

Ahora me crees- dije.

si...- me contesto.

Lo-siento pero así es- dije

ya lose, lo que me preocupa ahora es que aunque ya tengo la llave, los exámenes siguen desaparecidos, mi hermana los escondió en el instituto y me toca buscarlos-dijo.

Te ayudare- dije y lo ayude a buscar por todo el instituto, solo encontré 2 de 5, pero al-menos era algo y se los di a Nhataniel.

No los abras mirado- me pregunto cuando se los di.

Claro que no, por quien me tomas- dije enojada.

Lo-siento estoy alterado con todo esto- dijo.

Aun así los exámenes estaban suspendido temporalmente. **Castiel** estaba contento de eso, mas que los demás quiero decir, los demás nos alegramos de tener mas tiempo para estudiar.

Tardaron algunos días, pero al final enunciaron lo inevitable, los exámenes en marcha otra vez, empezarían el próximo día.

Y el día siguiente empezaron los exámenes duraron 5 días y dentro de 2 semanas comunicarían los resultados. Y Amber ya estaba de vuelta y tuvo que hacer los exámenes igual que los demás.

Y al fin los resultados.

Muchos habíamos sacado malas notas y había que recuperar. Así que nos presentamos voluntarios en lo de la recuperación, nos harían prepara algunas cosas, muchos papeles y después otro examen de recuperación antes de las vacaciones. Y las notas se nos darían después de las vacaciones.

**FIN CAP 8**

**CAP 9: Las vacaciones**

Y al fin llegaron las vacaciones después de unas semanas tan duras de exámenes.

Ya era el ultimo día de clase, ya eran las vacaciones de verano. Fue una despedida algo triste para mi después de haber echo amigas, ese día me puse al PC y hable con mi mejor amiga Cristina.

Cristina: ola

**yessina:** ola

cristina: que tal? Como fue la fiesta pijama?

**yessina**: bien fue genial aunque al día siguiente hubo problemas por una tal Peggy.

cristina: vaya que paso?

**yessina:** publico en el periódico lo que yo había dicho en la fiesta pijama, el chico que me gusta.

Cristina: vaya

**yessina**: y eso no es todo luego vinieron los exámenes y fue un caos, por suerte ya paso y llegaron las vacaciones de verano.

Cristina: que bien que se soluciono ^^.

y así pase mi primer día de vacaciones hablando con mi amiga.

Y así pase los 5 primeros días sin salir de casa.

Hasta que mis padres decidieron llevarme a la playa para salir un poco de casa.

Me compre un bikini rojo para ir a ala playa y crema para tomar el sol.

En la playa después de tomar el sol decidí ir ah explorar y me encontré con **Castiel**, que estaba guapísimo en bañador y con su perro Demonio.

Ola-salude

ola- me respondió.

Has venido ah bañarte- pregunte.

No, no me gusta mucho bañarme, eh sacado a pasear a Demonio- me contesto.

Oh, vaya, iva a preguntarte si te ivas a bañar conmigo, pero si no te gusta ni modo- dije yo.

Así es- respondió el- bueno ya nos veremos- dijo el pelirrojo.

Y se fue con Demonio yo me acerque mas al agua y ahí me encontré a Iris y ah Melody, nos saludamos y nos pusimos hablar.

Vaya sorpresa encontrarnos aquí- dijimos.

Si y lo mas sorprendente es que eh visto a **Castiel** por aquí-dije yo.

Ah si le visto-dijo Iris.

Que te bañas con nosotras?- me preguntaron las dos.

No me iré a dar una vuelta- dije.

Ok nos vemos- nos despedimos y proseguí mi camino.

Entonces me encontré con un chico, de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

Hola preciosa- me saludo amigablemente.

Hola- salude por educación.

En que instituto vas preciosa?- me pregunto.

Sweet amoris- conteste yo.

Vaya que pena, me gustaría, ir al mismo instituto que una preciosidad como tu- dijo.

Entonces me cogió del brazo.

Ven conmigo preciosa- dijo.

No, déjame, suéltame- dije yo.

Vamos no seas así ven- decía y me cogía a la fuerza entonces apareció **Castiel **mi salvador.

Ah dicho que la sueltes- dijo **Castiel.**

Tu no te metas- contesto el chico.

Ella esta conmigo- dijo **Castiel.**

Si emos venido juntos- dije yo

así que lárgate chico- dijo **Castiel**.

Me llamo Dake- contesto el chico y se fue.

Vaya gracias **Castiel**- dije.

Ten mas cuidado, tu te as visto, deberías haberle dejado las cosas claras desde un principio- dijo **Castiel** cabreado.

Pero si lo eh echo- dije yo.

Va olvidemos-lo, te invito a tomar un helado el que quieras- dijo** Castiel.**

Que, eh oído bien tu invitándome- dije yo

si, pero no te acostumbres- dijo.

Ya me lo suponía- dije yo.

Entonces me invito a un helado y de-repente el le dio un lame-tazo y yo me di tal susto que se me cayo al suelo.

Jeje, que sepas que no te comprare otro- dijo riéndose.

Y así terminaron las vacaciones de verano.

**FIN CAP 9**


	8. capitulo 10

**CAP 10: La vuelta a clase**

volver a clase se izo muy duro y ademas me esperaban los resultados de los exámenes de recuperación.

La Directora nos dio la bienvenida al nuevo curso en Sweet amoris, el nuevo curso que prometía muchas sorpresas. Y llamo a todos los que hicimos el examen de recuperación para ver nuestras notas finales.

Eramos 5 **Castiel**,yo, Amber, Charlote y Ly.

Y la directora nos dio nuestras notas en su despatxo, yo mire las mías, uf había aprobado por los pelos, entonces mire la cara de Amber y sus amigas, la única que no parecía muy contenta era Amber, parecía rabiosa.

Arhg como pude sacar solo un 5- dijo enfadada.

Rompiste las normas de la escuela y por eso te emos bajado la nota, no permitimos ladrones en este colegio, que no vuelva a ocurrir jovencita- dijo la directora.

Y Amber se fue enfadad y sus amigas tras ella, entonces mire ah **Castiel** buscando alguna reacción en su rostro.

Entonces me pareció ver una risita en su rostro antes de que hablara.

Ya me puedo ir- dijo **Castiel**.

Si ya podéis marcharos- dijo la directora.

Entonces nos fuimos de su despatxo.

Como te fue?- le pregunte a **Castiel**.

Entonces se acerco ami y me enseño sus notas, su acercamiento me provoco un escalofrió, pero pude ver que tenia un 5 y lo demás 8, muy buenas notas.

Increíble- dije.

Te asombra que un macara como yo saque buenas notas?- dijo

no, no es eso- dije (bueno la verdad si era eso)-

ya seguro, aun que no te lo creas, en el pasado yo era... bueno me voy tengo cosas que hacer- dijo y se fue.

Que?- dije

que quiso decir con eso, que fue el en el pasado? Tenia curiosidad quería saber mas, pero como podía averiguar. Entonces pensé en mis nuevas amigas ellas tenían que saber, así que al terminar las clases les preguntaría.

Al terminar las clases junto a Melody, Iris,Kim y Rosaly.

Chicas os quería preguntar algo- dije

pregunta- dijeron todas.

Es sobre **Castiel**- dije

que?- dijeron todas.

Bueno yo mejor me voy- dijo Kim

bueno yo te voy a dar algo- dijo Rosaly y me dio una foto de **Castiel** y tenia el pelo negro, aun así no dejaba de ser tan guapo.

Me quede asombrada al ver la foto.

Si, antes **Castiel** tenia el pelo negro, y bueno yo también me voy- dijo Rosaly y se fue.

Solo quedaban Melody y Iris conmigo.

La verdad tampoco nosotras te podemos decir mucho de **Castiel**- dijeron las dos.

Y se fueron y nos despedimos hasta el día siguiente.

**FIN CAP 10**


	9. cap 11 y 12

**CAP 11: EL PASADO**

Yo toda la noche me quede mirando la foto de **Castiel** y la guarde bien, para que nadie me descubriera esa foto tan valiosa para mi.

Al día siguiente en clase, me reuní de nuevo con las chicas.

Rosaly ¿como conseguiste esa foto?- le pregunte.

Digamos que tengo contactos y es un secreto- contesto.

Vaya es una foto realmente buena, muy intima- dije.

Yo quería saber mas sobre el pasado de **Castiel,** pero como podía averiguarlo? Tenia muchas preguntas sin respuesta. Investigando oí algo interesante entre Amber y sus amigas. La oí que decía algo sobre **Castiel **me pare ah escuchar bien.

Esa novata no puedo permitir que me quite a **Castiel**, **Castiel** es mio- dijo Amber.

Y sus amigas la apoyaban, claramente. Pero que quería decir Amber con eso porque se creía con derechos sobre **Castiel** tenia que averiguar.

Así que fui a preguntar amis amigas, pero ninguna supo decirme.

Quizás deberías preguntar a Nhataniel, quizás tenga que ver con lo que paso cuando tenían 5 años- dijo Iris.

Que paso?- pregunte.

Mejor le preguntas a el directamente- dijo Iris.

Ok iré averiguar- dije.

Y fui en busca de Nhataniel, a la sala de delegados.

Nhataniel tengo que hablar contigo es importante- dije.

Voy- y salio de la sala de delegados- dime- dijo.

Hay algo que quiero preguntarte- dije

pregunta- dijo

y por favor no te calles y responderme con la verdad- dije.

Claro, pregunta- dijo.

Que paso cuando tenias 5 años con **Castiel **y tu hermana?- pregunte.

Que?- dijo.

Por favor responderme- dije.

Eso es algo privado no te lo voy ah decir, lo siento- me contesto un poco cabreado.

Pero que demonios estaba pasando, porque nadie me lo quería decir.

Entonces decidí tomar medidas drásticas y ir en busca de Amber.

Cuando me encontré ah **Castiel **por el camino.

Eh oído que andas preguntando cosas de mi- me dijo

yo me quede de piedra como podía saber algo así.

Es cierto?- pregunto.

si...-respondí.

Quien te crees que eres por ir metiéndote en la vida de los demás, podías preguntarme ami directamente- dijo cabreado.

Oh no la había pifiado ahora **Castiel** estaba cabreado conmigo.

Intente distraerme en el club de baloncesto con mi amigo Dajan.

Le conté lo sucedido.

Vaya estas en un buen lio- dijo.

Si y no se que hacer- dije.

Intenta hablar con el de nuevo arreglar las cosas, seguro funciona **Castiel** no parece un mal tipo a pesar de todo.- dijo Dajan.

Si tienes razón intentare hablar con el, gracias Dajan- dije

de nada un placer- dijo Dajan.

Y me fui a buscar a **Castiel** para intentar hablar con el.

Hasta que al final lo encontré.

**Castiel**, siento mucho lo de antes, ya entendí que te debí preguntar primero a ti, lo siento mucho-dije.

Espero que se verdad y no se vuelva a repetir- dijo.

Entonces me perdonas?- dije.

Entonces **Castiel** izo una sonrisa perversa y se fue.

Supongo que es lo mas parecido a un perdón que obtendría de **Castiel**.

**FIN CAP 11**

**CAP 12: Nuevos alumnos**

y así termino un nuevo día y empezaría otro lleno de sorpresas.

Al día siguiente la directora anuncio que abría nuevos alumnos, una sorpresa agradable yo ya no sería la novata y nuevos compañeros ^^ me sentía bien con eso.

Y después de eso volvimos a las clases, un día bastante ajetreado, sin contar que ese día acabe tarde por la actividad del club de baloncesto con Dajan.

Y al salir me choque con un chico, un tanto peculiar tenía el pelo azul.

uy- perdón dijo el chico.

au- y mire al chico

soy nuevo y ando algo perdido, perdón, soy Alexy- dijo el chico de pelo azul.

Ok, no pasa nada yo también fui nueva hace poco- dije.

Me podías decir donde esta el despatxo de la directora- dijo Alexy.

Claro te acompaño- dije.

Le acompañe y me fui a casa y al día siguiente en clase, note todo el mundo muy ajetreado.

Que pasa?- pregunte.

Dicen que hay alumnos nuevos, ay gente que los ah visto- dijo Iris.

Si y dicen que son un tanto peculiares- dijo Melody.

Peculiares?- pregunte yo

si que tiene pintas extrañas- dijo Melody.

Vaya me preguntaba si sería el chico que vi ayer, me dispuse ah investigar.

Fui a buscar a los alumnos nuevos que decían tenía curiosidad.

Fui al gimnasio y ahí solo estaba el profesor de gimnasia, que me dijo que si había visto 2 chicos con pintas extrañas que habían pasado por allí y que se habían ido para el despatxo de la directora y ahí fui a buscar.

Fui corriendo y plaf esta vez me choque con un chico diferente pero igual, solo le cambiaba el color de pelo.

au- dije.

Oh perdón, soy Armin- dijo.

Entonces del despatxo salio Alexy, ahora lo entendía gemelos me lleve una gran sorpresa.

Y así conocí a los 2 nuevos alumnos.

**FIN CAP 12**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAP 3: La primera tarea**

**Castiel **cogió el justificante de mala leche y lo firmo y el me lo dio.  
ten- me dijo **Castiel- **y lo cogí el justificante y fui a buscar a Nhataniel por todos lados para darle el justificante, mientras lo buscaba me choque con una chica muy guapa y que tenia mucha prisa.  
ay- dije.  
perdón- dijo al chica- tengo prisa eh quedado con mi novio.  
^^ no pasa nada- dije con un sonrisa, y pensé que guapa y que estilo.  
Me llamo Rosaly- me dijo la chica.  
mucho gusto yo soy yessina- conteste.  
bueno me voy eh quedado- y se fue deprisa y corriendo, y yo seguí buscando a Nhataniel, hasta que se me ocurrió ir a la sala de delegados a ver si estaba allí, y allí lo encontré.

Toc toc llame a al puerta la abrí un poco y allí le vi.  
oh Nhataniel te estaba buscando, toma el justificante de **Castiel.**- le dije  
vaya, gracias ¿como lo as conseguido?- me contesto.  
solo dije la verdad, que no os conozco y no me puedo poner de parte de nadie.- dije  
vaya muchas gracias- me contesto- como puedo agradecerte tu ayuda?, ya se si te parece bien, puedes venir conmigo al salir de clase te enseñare unos gatitos abandonados y a darles de comer ^^, si te parece bien, claro.  
gracias, sera un placer ir a ver esos gatitos- le conteste.  
Al acabar las clases fuimos a ver a los gatitos me lo pase muy bien y despues regrese a casa y así fue mi primer día de clase.

**FIN CAP 3**

**CAP 4: Fantsmas?**

Al día siguiente en clase, a la hora del recreo Nhataniel me llevo a conocer a los compañeros de clase.**  
**Nhataniel señalo una chica de pelo largo y castaños y dijo.**  
**Esta es Melody- dijo Nhataniel. **  
**luego señalo ah Rosaly una chica muy guapa de pelo blanco y a la moda.**  
**ah Rosaly- dije yo emocionada.**  
**ah ya veo que os conocéis- dijo Nhataniel.**  
**Entonces señalo un chico con unas pintas extrañas diría yo.**  
**Este es Lysandro- dijo señalándolo.**  
**luego señalo a una chica de pelo corto y negro.**  
**Esta es Kim- dijo.**  
**y finalmente señalo unas 3 chicas.**  
**Esta es Amber mi hermana-dijo señalándola al rubia- esta Ly- señalando a una chica de pelo negro y largo y la otra una chica de pelo castaño y largo- y ella es Charlote.**  
**Y así terminaron las presentaciones, luego sonó el timbre y otra vez a clase.**  
**Al terminar las clases, la directora me paro.**  
**Espera señorita **yessina**, tengo que hablar con usted- me llamo al directora y fui hasta su despatxo.**  
**Señorita ay algunos papeles que arreglar aun de tu inscripción en este instituto.**  
**que?- dije yo- que falta aun?**  
**se ve que se han perdido algunos papeles asi que tendrás que volver a rellenar tu inscripción, por suerte, guarde una de tus fotos y no es necesario hacerte otra.- dijo la directora.**  
**ok- dije yo y me puse a rellenar los papeles.**  
**Al acabar ya estaba oscuro se estaba haciendo de noche, entonces oi unos ruidos, entonces vi una sombra y salí corriendo hasta mi casa.**  
**Al día siguiente, les comente a mis compañeros lo que vi anoche en el instituto obvio nadie me creyó incluso se burlaban de mi.**  
**vamos no creerás en fantasmas- dijo **Castiel.  
No se** si era un fantasma o oh no, pero había alguien ahí seguro- conteste decidida.**  
**y me fui en busca de información cuando me encontré con un profesor nuevo.**  
**Hola buenas señorita soy un nuevo profesor de este colefio mi nombre es Fharel.**  
**mucho gusto soy **yessina** encantada- conteste con educación.**  
**No te importara enseñarme el instituto y asi conozco el lugar.**  
**Entonces le ice de guía, le enseñe el patio las aulas y la sala de delegado y el despatxo de la directora.**  
**Esto es todo lo que conozco de este instituto yo también soy nueva- conteste.**  
**ok muchas gracias- me contesto y entro en el despatxo de la directora.**  
**Entonces me puse en la búsqueda del fantasma otra vez. Entonces decidí a esperar ah que se hiciera de noche para obtener pruebas, pero antes me iría a comprar una cama de hacer fotos, para tener pruebas.**  
**Entonces vi una tienda de ropa, y vi a Rosaly entrar así que yo también decidí entrar.**  
**Cuando entre vi a Rosaly y a un chico muy guapo con ella.**  
**Hola **yessina **este es Leigh mi novio- dijo Rosaly**  
**Hola mucho gusto- conteste.**  
**yo soy el dueño de esta tienda de ropa.- dijo Leigh.**  
**Entonces me fui otra vez al instituto y ah esperar a que fuera de noche.**  
**Así que paso el tiempo y oscureció y volví a oír ruidos, y ah ver una figura, así que saque la cámara parido y ice una foto, y el flash ilumino quien era, el nuevo profesor.**  
**que? dije yo.**  
**jovencita que haces aquí ah estas horas- me pregunto severo.**  
**esto... yo... oí ruidos y pensé que era un fantasma- dije avergonzada.**  
FIN CAP 4 **


	11. cap 15 y 16

**CAP 15: Resultados**

al día siguiente en clase no se hablaba de otra cosa de que **Castiel** y yo nos habíamos perdido, todo el mundo hablaba de eso y encima nos esperaba una buena riña de la directora.

Nos dio una buen bronca ami y **Castiel** y nos dijo que pidiéramos disculpas a los profesores de la carera de orientación. Y después salimos del despatxo.

Vaya bronca- dije.

Yo ay iré luego a pedir disculpas, adiós- dijo

pues yo iré ahora me dije ami misma y fui y pedí disculpas, después me encontré con Melody que me estaba buscando.

Ah ahí estas yessina- dijo Melody.

Que pasa Melody? - pregunte.

La directora te busca parecía importante- me contesto.

Ah debe ser por las disculpas, podías decirle que ya lo eh echo, por favor- dije

claro, voy- dijo Melody amablemente.

Y se fue y yo fui a la sala de delegados, ahí saldrían los resultados de la carera de orientación, así que fui y encontré ah Nhataniel.

Ola Nhataniel, no sabrás quien gano la carera?- pregunte.

No, pero no fue mi equipo- me contesto.

Vaya, como puede ser ibais primeros- dije.

Entonces fui a preguntar a mas gente pero nadie sabía nada de la carera de orientación solo comentaban lo mio.

Hasta que me encontré con Amber.

Ah ahí estas a ti te estaba buscando- dijo furiosa.

Que pasa?- pregunte.

Por tu culpa yo no soy noticia, yo gane la carera pero tu te tuviste que perder y nadie hace caso- dijo furiosa.

No es mi culpa- dije.

En fin Amber estaba muy furiosa y casi me pega cuando **Castiel** me protegió del golpe y Amber se fue furiosa y resignada.

oh...Gracias **Castiel-** dije.

Que paso?- me pregunto.

Ella es la que gano al carera- dije.

Ah ya entiendo todo- dijo.

**FIN CAP 15**

**CAP 16: Descubrimientos**

y yo no entendía nada, en fin ya todo paso, fuimos ah clase.

En el patio el profesor de educación física convoco a los chicos para un partido de baloncesto, para los que quisieran participar. Nhataniel, Lysandro,Dajan participaban al partido los vi con chándal y luego vi ah **Castiel **también en chándal.

**Castiel **tu también participas?- dije.

Claro por que crees que llevo el chándal- dijo

obvio, perdón- dije y se fue.

Y ahora abrió un partido de baloncesto solo para chicos, un poco injusto para las chicas. Entonces fui al gimnasio a ver el partido, al acabar todos los chicos se fueron al vestuario, entonces todo el mundo volvía a clase excepto Nhataniel y Lysandro que aun estaban al vestuario, así que por curiosidad fu a espiar quizás podría ver el tatuaje de Lysandro pero no vi nada solo oí que estaban hablando de algo, entonces Melody me llamo y me fui con ella a clase mas tarde llegaron Nhataniel y Lysandro.

Yo seguí sentada junto con** Castiel** y Nhataniel.

Al volver yo a casa me puse a pensar lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida desde mi mudanza, el nuevo instituto, nueva gente, nuevas amigas y amigos un cambio radical mientras pensaba miraba la foto de** Castiel **que me regalo Rosaly.

Me había enamorado sin darme cuenta y encima del chico malo y eso era un error jamas le podría gustar a ese chico, eso pensaba yo.

Al día siguiente en clase hable con mis amigas Melody y Iris.

La directora dice que no fue muy bien la carera para recaudar fondos- dijo Melody

vaya, que podríamos hacer- dijo Iris.

Desembriago pensar algo para recaudar fondos- dije yo.

Buena idea, se lo comentaremos ah Nhataniel- dijeron las 2.

se lo comentamos y aver si entre los 4 se nos ocuria alguna idea, mientras me paseaba pensando vi ah **Castiel** y a Lysandro juntos hablando.

Ola chicos- les salude.

Oh tu que haces aquí?- pregunto **Castiel**.

Bueno estoy buscando ideas para recaudar fondos y vosotros- dije.

Le enseña la letra de esta canción ah** Castiel**- dijo Lysandro.

Entonces se despidieron de mi y se fueron entonces me vino una idea un concierto, sería una buena idea para recaudar fondos, me dispuse a decírselo a los demás mi idea. Se los comente y les parecía una idea genial ahora habría que encontrar un grupo así que lo primero que pensé fue en Lysandro y **Castiel**, tenía que ir a preguntárselo. Y cuando encontre ah Lysandro se lo pregunte.

Y bien que dices?- le pregunte.

Por mi bien, pero si **Castiel **no quiere poco se puede hacer- dijo.

Tienes razón no parece estar de humor, se lo preguntarías tu dudo que ami me haga mucho caso, surtirá mas efecto si se lo pides tu- dije.

Si sera lo mejor- dijo.

Entonces salio en busca de **Castiel** y yo salí después.

Entonces al salir yo me encontre a **Castiel**.

**FIN CAP 16**


	12. cap 17 y 18

**CAP 17: El concierto**

ah **Castiel** justo ahora esta-vamos hablando de ti- dije

que pasa?- pregunto de mal humor

me preguntaba si tu querías... ayudar a recaudar fondos para el instituto con un concierto- dije

me as visto cara de hacer favores al instituto- dijo de mal humor.

no... lo siento- dije

y el se fue de mal humor y yo me preguntaba que le pasaba por que estaba así, iré a preguntárselo a Lysandro.

No lose solo se que esta de mal humor, y habrá que esperar, la paciencia es la madre de la ciencia- dijo Lysandro.

Cierto pero yo no podía esperar mucho así que fui a buscar ayuda.

Me encontre con Alexy que quizo ayudarme y Iris y seguimos buscando a gente que nos ayudara, en eso nos encontramos ah Nhataniel pero no era buena idea preguntárselo ah el no se llevaba bien con **Castiel**.

Oye Nhataniel quieres venir con nosotros para convencer a **Castiel**- dijo Alexy.

Oh no la había pifiado pensé.

Vamos que no te vez capaz- dijo Alexy.

No, cuanto mas lejos este de el mejor- dijo Nhataniel.

Jo que aburrido- dijo Alexy y seguimos nuestro camino en busca de mas gente.

Habría que segur buscando en eso encontramos a Lysandro.

Que tal te fue con **Castiel-** pregunte.

No esta de humor, solo me dijo no tengo ganas- contesto.

Vaya :S- dije.

Vienes con nosotros a convencerlo- dijo Alexy.

No creo que sea buena idea presionarlo, le conozco- dijo.

Quizás si se lo pedimos mas gente, acepte- dijo Alexy.

Vamos a probar, no perdemos nada- dijo Iris.

Entonces Lysandro nos siguió estaba muy preocupado por su amigo.

Entonces encontramos a Violeta que se puso muy nerviosa al ver a Alexy.

Ola Violeta que pasa, pareces nerviosa- dije.

Entonces sonó el timbre había que volver a clase todos, habría que dejar eso para mas tarde, al acabar la clase fui hablar con Violeta.

Que te pasa?- pregunte.

Eh no nada...- dijo muy nerviosa.

Que te pasa con Alexy, noto que te pones muy nerviosa- dije.

eh..tanto se me nota... es que me gusta y soy muy tímida no-se que hacer tu me ayudarías? - me pregunto.

Deberías ser valiente y ir hablar con el- le dije.

Entonces la deje sola a que fuera hablar con Alexy, cuando la volví a ver estaba muy triste lo cual significaba que no había tenido éxito, así que fui a ver Alexy a preguntarle. Pero me encontre ah Armin.

**FIN CAP 17**

**CAP 18: El concierto 1 parte**

ola Armin- le salude

ola yessina- me contesto

no habrás visto a tu hermano, lo estoy buscando- dije.

No ¿por que?- me pregunto.

Quería preguntarle algo respecto a una amiga- dije.

Una amiga que le gusta mi hermano ¿no?- dijo Armin.

Si así es- dije

jeje típico- dijo.

Que pasara por que te ríes- dije

ya lo averiguaras- dijo.

Y seguí en busca de Alexy hasta que le encontre en una aula.

Ah ahí estas te estaba buscando- dije

por que?- pregunto.

Bueno es respecto a Violeta- dije

Violeta quien es? - dijo

una que siempre lleva con ella una carpeta de dibujo- le respondí.

Ah ya- dijo

por que la as rechazado?- pregunte

no es mi tipo- me contesto.

Y cual es tu tipo?- pregunte

ah mi me gustan mas músculos- dijo.

Ah entonces tu eres..- dije

si así es- dijo con una sonrisa vaya pobre Violeta pensé.

Y ahora la otra tarea que nos ocupa **Castiel **convencerlo para el concierto.

Habría que buscarlo y encontrarlo y todos ivamos en busca de **Castiel**, todos menos Nhataniel evidentemente no le caía bien y Lysandro estaba preocupado por su amigo.

Armin,Alexy, Iris, Kim, Melody,Violeta, Rosaly busca-vamos a **Castiel**. En la búsqueda vimos algo increíble, Amber se estaba besando con un chico Amber nos miro.

Que hacéis- dijo exaltada por al sorpresa de ser pillada.

El chico me miro, era un chico de pelo corto y marón.

yessina- me saludo.

Que? Nos conocemos- dije.

Piensa un poco, no me parezco ah alguien que conozcas?- dijo.

No, aparte de ese gafotas- dije.

Eres increíble eres peor que esta arpía- dijo cabreado y se fue.

Vaya susto nos dio a todos y todos me preguntaron quien era ese chico.

Un viejo amigo de mi antiguo colegio,pero el antes no era así no Ken no era así- dije.

Y en fin después del susto proseguimos la búsqueda hasta que al fin lo encontramos. Te esta-vamos buscando- dijo Lysandro.

Que pasa, que queréis- dijo.

Todos te queremos pedir, que colabores- dijo Alexy.

Por favor- dijo Iris

por favor- dije yo

lo are con una condición dijo** Castiel**.

Cual?- preguntamos.

Si queréis que actué necesito un amplificador, tenéis que comprara uno cuesta 200€- dijo** Castiel**.

De donde sacaríamos tanto dinero, llegue a la conclusión que todos contribuyéramos con lo que pudiéramos. Así que todos pusimos algo, pero aun nos falataba pedir a Nhataniel y Amber y sus amigas.

Así que fuimos a buscar a Nhataniel, el contribuyo ahora venía lo chungo Amber y sus amigas. Encontramos a Ly y Charlote y ellas contribuyeron pero dudo que con Amber fuera tan fácil. Cuando la encontramos.

Oh Amber al fin te encontramos- dijimos todos.

Que pasa? Que queréis?- dijo

Amber podrías contribuir con algo de dinero ara el concierto- dijo Iris.

Si, pero os costara algo a cambio- dijo

seras...-dije

va dejemos lo no vale la pena- dijo Alexy

y nos fuimos a ver cuanto habíamos recaudado en total, contamos el dinero y nos faltaban 10€ para llegar a la cifra, vaya al final nos faltaría lo de Amber.

Entonces llego **Castiel**.

Como va la contribución- dijo.

Y el contamos todo.

Solo falta eso? Va eso lo pongo yo- dijo

y ya teníamos todos, ahora a comprar el amplificador y solo **Castiel** sabía donde comprarlo y como era yo la que había organizado todo eso, era yo la que tenía que ir a comprarlo junto con** Castiel **el me haría de guía. Y el me guio hasta la tienda, todo el camino que estuvimos juntos pudimos hablar y conocernos mas, descubrí que le gusta el Rock y poco mas. Al aver comprado el amplificador volvimos hacía el instituto por el camino pasamos un agradable rato charlando.

Y al llegar al instituto y tener grupo ya solo nos faltaba el permiso de la directora para organizar el concierto y no nos puso pegas al saber para que era. Entonces nos enseño el sótano donde podríamos hacer el concierto pero tendríamos que arreglarlo todo, estaba echo un desastre muy sucio y desordenado había mucho trabajo que hacer muchas cosas que comprar y arreglar así que lo organizamos todo.

Algunas chicas limpiaban, otras ivan a comprar y los chicos arreglaban el escenario y Nhataniel organizaba un poco todo como delegado. Todo eso nos llevo varios días hasta tenerlo todo listo.

**FIN CAP 18**


	13. cap 19

**CAP 19: El concierto 2 parte**

Al aver pasado 1 semana y esta-vamos en la 2 semana ya teníamos casi todo listo. Ahora el grupo tendría que ensayar mucho y prepararse para el concierto todo el instituto estaba enterado. Pero nadie sabía lo que ocuriria al concierto o lo que deparaba ese concierto, muchas sorpresas y cosas inesperadas.

Esa semana fue llena de ensayos y yo conocí mucho mas a los chicos, supe mucho mas de Nhataniel,Lysandro y **Castiel**. Lysandro me describió como era su tatuaje aunque hubiese molado mas poder verlo y Nhataniel seguía siendo muy amable conmigo aveces me dada la impresión de que estaba celoso si me iba con **Castiel** o Lysandro y** Castiel **se portaba como siempre conmigo y supe que tuvo novia en el pasado y tenia muchas preguntas en mi cabeza de como debía ser la chica que fue su novia y como fue que terminaron en fin muchas preguntas, que quizás en ese concierto tendrían respuesta.

Esa semana todos los días ensayaban, el Lunes, Martes, Miércoles y esta-vamos ah Jueves y ensayaban por la tarde después de clase yo y Rosaly esta-vamos para ayudarlos en lo que necesitaran y Nhataniel como delegado igual parecía que no me quería dejar sola con** Castiel** ni Lysandro siempre estaba cerca de mi siendo muy amable y ayudándome en todo.

Esa noche Nhataniel me acompaño a casa y de camino a casa hablando.

yessina hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo Nhataniel.

Dime- le conteste.

La verdad es que tu- dijo

yo... ¿que?- dije

bueno tu... ami me gustas- dijo avergonzado y se puso todo rojo.

Que?- grite.

lo-siento, quizá no debería aver dicho nada, vamos te acompaño a casa- dijo.

Si claro vamos- dije

y estuvimos en silencio sin hablar hasta llegar delante de mi casa.

Bueno hasta mañana- dijo Nhataniel.

Por que dijiste eso?- le pregunte.

Es lo que siento, pero no quiero perder tu amistad por nada, pero ya eh visto como miras a **Castiel**- dijo todo decidido.

Que, pero que dices- dije

crees que no se te nota como miras a **Castiel**- dijo.

Se nota?- dije preocupada.

Tranquila ese imbécil de **Castiel **sera el único que nos e da cuenta- dijo.

Puse cara de aliviada pero enseguida conteste.

No le insultes- le grite.

Ves como no tenia que hablar te alteras solo de oír su nombre, me voy nos vemos mañana- dijo Nhataniel.

Y se fue y yo me quede en el frio de la noche delante de mi casa un rato pensando hasta que al final entre a casa cene y fui a mi habitación ah pensar.

Pensé mucho en lo que Nhataniel me dijo, yo le gustaba eso e tuvo pensando toda la noche casi no podía dormir y ademas estaba preocupada por el concierto y sobretodo **Castiel **me preocupaba.

Al día siguiente en el instituto cuando hable con **Castiel**.

Dime vamos a ser solo 2?- me pregunto el pelirojo.

Que?- dije

para el concierto solo vamos a ser yo y Lysandro?- dijo.

Es que se necesita mas gente?- pregunte.

Bueno si va hacer un concierto a lo grande, estaría bien ser mas- dijo.

Voy ah pensar en algo- dije.

Y fui hablar con Lysandro aver que me decía el.

Lysandro al fin te encuentro- dije

que pasa?- pregunto el.

**Castiel **me ah dicho que deberíais ser mas que tu y el- dije

si es cierto para este concierto iría muy bien ser mas- dijo.

Entonces que podemos hacer?- pregunte.

Yo llamare algunos contactos míos, haber si hay suerte- dijo

Ok yo también buscare y preguntare si alguien puede ayudar- dije.

Estupendo- dijo.

Por cierto que necesitáis mas, es para saber que buscar- dije.

Pos en un grupo suelen ser 5, 2 baterías 2 guitarristas y un cantante, pero con que encuentres un batería y un guitarrista bastara- dijo.

Ok voy a buscar- dije.

Y me fui a buscar después de preguntar a bastante gente conseguí que Armin se uniera para tocar la batería. Después hable con Lysandro otra vez.

Oh Lysandro conseguí que Armin como batería y tu como vas?- pregunte.

Pues no muy bien, intentare llamara, otra vez, pero no te decepciones si no consigo nada- dijo.

Ok, yo seguiré buscando- dije.

Y seguí buscando, todo esto me distrajo de lo que paso la noche anterior con Nhataniel pero me acorde cuando me lo encontre por los pasillos.

Oh yessina, como vas con lo del concierto?- me pregunto normal como si anda hubiera pasado.

Mas o menos- conteste en un tono triste.

Que te pasa?- me pregunto.

Estas pensando en lo que te dije- dijo Nhataniel.

Baje la cabeza.

Olvídalo, vale- dijo Nhataniel.

Entonces pasaba por ahí **Castiel** y lo oyó por casualidad.

Que debe olvidar?- pregunto** Castiel**.

Tu no te metas- dijo Nhataniel de mala ostia.

Tu no me vas a decir que debo hacer delegaducho- contesto **Castiel** cabreado.

Ya chicos parada- dije.

Mmm lo siento- dijo enseguida Nhataniel y bajo la cabeza y se fue.

Parece que siempre quiere complacerte princesita- dijo** Castiel**.

Que?- dije yo.

Parece que le gustas al delegaducho- dijo **Castiel** en tono despectivo.

Y se fue y yo me quede sola en el pasillo pensando me preguntaba que pasaba con ellos dos ami me gustaba **Castiel **pero a la vez no quería hacerle daño a Nhataniel.

No sabia que hacer y a la vez estaba preocupada en lo del concierto tenía que seguir buscando. Pero entonces sonó el timbre hora de volver a clase.

Fueron unas horas muy largas y tensas, después hable con Alexy que tuvo una genial idea para hacer publicidad del concierto.

Oye **yessina** creo que sería buena idea hacer carteles y pancartas para anunciar el concierto- dijo Alexy.

Buena idea- dije.

Entonces Alexy y Violeta se pusieron ah ello y yo me encontre con Peggy.

Si quieres tengo contactos** yessina**- dijo Peggy.

¿enserio? Eso seria genial gracias- dije.

**FIN CAP 19**


	14. cap 20: El concierto al fin

Cap 20: el concierto al fin

Y proseguí con mi búsqueda, Aparecer si encontraba alguien mas lograría que se hiciera el concierto al fin después de tanto trabajo y problemas que nos dio organizarlo. Nhataniel me evitaba y no podía casi hablar con el ano ser que fuera algo del concierto. Era casi imposible hablar con el. Al final seguí en mi búsqueda y cuando al fin hable con Iris ella sabía tocar la guitara y acepto eso era genial ya tenía a un batería y a una guitarrista ya solo me faltaba comunicárselo a los chicos.  
Así que me puse a buscarlos al final los encontre en el sotana ahí estaba Castiel y Lysandro y se lo dije.  
Buenas noticias chicos tengo un batería y una guitarrista- dije emocionada.  
Bien ¿a quien as encontrado?- dijo Lysandro  
a Armin y Iris- conteste.  
Bien al menos no as encontrado gente insoportable- dijo Castiel.  
Entonces todo bien?- pregunte.  
Si yo hable con mis contactos y ninguno quiere- dijo Lysandro.  
Bien entonces yo voy a ver como les va a Alexy Violeta avisadme cuando estén todos aquí tengo ganas de verlo- dije emocionada.  
Y me fui en busca de Alexy y Violeta y cuando salí del sótano me encontre a Rosaly.  
Oh yessina as hablado con los chicos acerca de los trajes- me pregunto.  
No aun no eh tenido ocasión, aver si quieren- conteste.  
Queran seguro- dijo Rosaly.  
Bueno yo voy a ver como van Alexy y Violeta- dije.  
Y me fui en busca de Alexy y Violeta y cuando al final los encontre en el aula.  
Como vais?- pregunte  
ya están casi acabados, solo faltan los nombres de los músicos y podremos imprimirlos- dijo Alexy.  
Queréis que os los diga- dije  
si seria estupendo- dijo Alexy.  
Bueno pos esta Lysandro...- dije  
si ya esta apuntado y Castiel- contesto Alexy.  
Vale esta Iris- dije  
un momento, apuntada- dijo Alexy.  
Y Armin- dije  
que? Dijo Alexy estas de broma, pero si la única batería que sabe tocar es...- dijo.  
Y se fue corriendo.  
Que hago lo apunto o no?- dijo Violeta.  
Ahora mismo no te sabría decir, iré ah averiguar- dije.  
Y ahora ah intentar averiguar que pasa con Armin y fui hasta el sótano aver que pasaba y ahí los encontre.  
Pero bueno que pasa es perfecto- dijo Armin.  
No vas a tocar con eso- dijeron Lysandro y Castiel.  
Pero es original- dijo Armin.  
No de coña vas a tocar con guitar hero- dijo Lysandro.  
Pero que pasa?- pregunte.  
Este idiota quería tocar con este juego de la wi, que se toca con un mando- dijo Castiel.  
Pero si es original tocare- dijo Armin.  
NO- dijeron Iris Castiel y Lysandro a ala vez.  
Vale entendido- dijo Armin.  
Y ahora que hacemos no tenemos batería- dije.  
Mis compañeros no quieren venir- dijo Lysandro.  
Y yo ya pregunte a todo el mundo- dije  
estas segura?- dijo Castiel.  
si... excepto ah Amber y sus amigas- dije  
y ah Nhataniel- dijo Lysandro.  
Que?- dije  
se lo as preguntado?- dijo Lysandro.  
Silencio.  
Antes prefiero cuidar 1 mes del perro de la directora- dijo Castiel.  
Todo emos tenido problemas con ese perro pensé.  
Pero no estoy segura- dije.  
No hace falta- dijo Castiel.  
Inténtalo al menos- dijo Lysandro.  
Ok voy- dije  
voy contigo- dijo Iris.  
Y salimos del sótano hable un poco con Iris y después ella se fui a pedir a su hermano la guitara y yo al caminar un poco me encontre a Armin en el pasillo.  
Eh yessina sabes jugar al guitar hero- me pregunto Armin.  
No la verdad es que no- conteste  
pos te enseñare a jugar- dijo animado  
ah vale- dije.  
Y después de hablar con el proseguí mi camino para encontrar ah Nhataniel y preguntarle y antes de llegar a la sala de delegados me encuentro con Castiel.  
Que ya le as preguntado a ese idiota?- me pregunto  
aun no- conteste.  
De verdad le vas a preguntar- dijo  
tengo elección?- dije  
si podías decir a los demás que le as preguntado y te ah dicho que no- dijo Castiel.  
Hubo silencio sin ninguna respuesta, al final Castiel se fue y yo entre a la sala de delegados y ahí estaba Nhataniel.  
Ay algo importante que quería preguntarte- dije  
algo importante... sera...- dijo poniéndose rojo.  
Es sobre el concierto- dije  
que pasa?- pregunto  
nos emos quedado sin batería- dije  
quieres que pregunte- dijo  
no la verdad quería preguntarte si sabes tocar- dije.  
No no-se tocar la batería- dijo  
vaya mala suerte tendré que decir que habrá que tocar solo con un batería- dije  
bueno entonces no me queda mas remedio que ayudar, yo tocare- dijo  
pero no as dicho que no sabes- dije  
y no-se pero aprendo rápido y ademas no hay elección- dijo  
tienes razón tienes batería?- pregunte  
no no tengo- dijo  
habrá que conseguir una- dije  
creo que un amigo de Kim tiene, ve ah preguntárselo yo iré a decir que me uno al grupo- dijo.  
Y al salir de la sala de delegados me encontre ah Iris que ya tenía la guitara de su hermano.  
Tendrás que hacerle las tareas a tu hermano?- pregunte  
no, ah sido mas bueno solo me ah pedido que le haga de cuartada- dijo  
después de hablar con Iris tenía que ir a buscar ah Kim y en mi búsqueda me encontre ah Alexy.  
Oigo ruidos extraños en el sótano tu sabes que pasa?- dijo  
eso depende de que ruidos, era como si alguien iba a matar- dije  
no, matar?- dijo Alexy.  
Ah ok entonces todo bien- dije  
y proseguí mi búsqueda en busca de Kim, hasta que en un aula encontre a Rosaly.  
Los carteles son geniales- dijo Rosaly.  
Lo as visto?- dije  
si me han enseñado 3 tipos ay que votar uno- dijo  
Ok voy a buscar y votar- dije  
y fui hasta el aula y ahí estaba Alexy que me pidió que votara y vote y me dijo que el concierto sería en 2 semanas y ahora tenía que volver a casa.  
Tenia que regresar a casa y estaba en el instituto así que tenía que salir para irme a casa y me fui a casa al día siguiente me avisaron del escenario que ya estaba montado ahora solo faltaban los instrumentos iría a buscar a Kim para saber si ya tenía la batería mientras buscaba a Kim me encontre con Peggy.  
Ay carteles por toda la ciudad es imposible que nadie se entere- dijo.  
Genial- dije.  
Y seguí buscando y al final al encontre en el club de jardinería cargando cajas era la batería de su amigo la ayude a bajarla al sótano y colocarla después se fue ya estaba mejor el escenario faltaba mejorarlo un poco mas tuve na idea iría a buscar a Rosaly para ver que le parecía mi idea mientras buscaba a Rosaly me encontre con una chica un tanto extraña.  
Perdona aquí es el instituto Sweet amoris- me pregunto  
si aquí es- conteste  
ah que bien temía a verme equivocado, vengo ayudar por el concierto ¿puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo  
no gracias, pero por que quieres ayudar- dije  
por Lysandro, soy de su club de fans aparte de que tiene un nombre parecido al mio- dijo  
no sabia que tenía un club de fans, y cual es tu nombre, yo soy yessina- dije  
Lysandra dijo  
(Lysandra sera una broma)- pensé  
entonces apareció Lysandro.  
Nina pero que haces aquí- dijo Lysandro  
(Nina peor no haba dicho que se llamaba Lysandra)- penes  
Lysandro- dijo Nina emocionada y se tiro a sus brazos.  
Lo del nombre era un broma, ya me gustaría llamarme así- me dijo  
me vas a decir que haces aquí- dijo Lysandro  
eh venido ayudar- dijo  
no quiero que tengas problemas en tu instituto- dijo Lysandro  
ok- dijo Nina.  
Y se fue.  
Yo estoy buscando a Castiel- dijo Lysandro  
así estaba enfadado por tu idea de invitar a Nhataniel, suerte- dije  
y se fue y yo proseguí en mi búsqueda de Rosaly y al final la encontre cerca del sótano.  
Ah Rosa al fin te encontre, que te parecería mi idea de unos vestidores- dije  
genial- dijo  
tu y Leigh no os importaría prestarnos una tela larga para hacer los vestidores- dije  
no claro que no, solo faltaría una barra larga para colgar las cortinas puedes ir al bazar a comprare- dijo  
ok ahora voy- dije  
y fui a comprar la barra y colocarla al sótano entonces llego Rosaly.  
Vengo a tomar las medidas e días estará- dijo  
genial-dije  
y salí del sótano y me encontre con Castiel.  
Ya as encajado el golpe- dije  
que golpe lo de Nhataniel, no aun me cuesta- dijo.  
Vaya no cambias- dije  
y seguí mi camino me encontre con Iris.  
Hola yessina antes te visto con una chica en el patio quien era?- dijo  
una del club de fans de Lysandro- dije  
parecía una muñeca- dijo Iris.  
Si se debe vestir así para gustarle a Lysandro- dije  
y proseguí mi camino y justo antes de salir del instituto me encontre con Castiel otra vez.  
Antes te visto con una chica en el patio quien era?-pregunto  
una del club de fans de Lysandro- dije  
ah¿Nina?- dijo  
si espero que después del concierto tu tanbien tengas un club de fans- dije  
y quien te dice que no tengo ya uno- dijo  
con ese carácter me extraña- dije  
no todo el mundo piensa igual que tu, ah y mañana empezamos ah ensayar no molestes- dijo  
y al salir el patio me encontre con Alexy y Armin.  
Ya te vas- me dijeron  
si y vosotros no?- dije  
no tenemos que bajar esto al sótano estaremos hasta tarde- dijeron  
ok que os vaya bien hasta mañana y me fui a casa en 4 días todo había pasado muy rápido.  
Al día siguiente en el instituto ya se oía la música y todo tenía que ir a ver así que me puse de camino hacia el sótano y cuando estaba apunto de entrar al sótano la música de detuvo de golpe esperaba que no hubiera pasado nada así que entre.  
Déjame voy a matar-le- dijo Castiel.  
¿que ah pasado?- pregunte  
no es nada un pequeño accidente- dijo Lysandro  
de que tipo?- pregunte  
se me ah escapado una de las baqueta y no se por que razón le a dado a Castiel- contesto Nhataniel.  
Oh vaya- dije  
atrévete a decir que no lo as echo a propósito- dijo Castiel cabreado  
(ahí le debo dar al razón ah Castiel)- pensé.  
Entonces Iris y yo pensamos que lo mejor era dejarlos tranquilos paso la semana rápido y las otras 2 semanas también ya esta-vamos a la víspera del concierto y todo tenia que estar listo para mañana algo que Kim no me paraba de recordar.  
Una barra de bebidas?- dije  
si los espectadores tendrán sed y seria buena idea poner una antes de la entrada al sótano- dijo Kim  
si es buena idea- dije  
entonces podrías ir a comprar al bazar porfi yo te espero al final del pasillo- dijo Kim  
ok voy- dije  
fui a comprar la barra y al traje al final del pasillo y ya estaba colocado todo.  
Seguro esta todo?- pregunte  
si incluso los trajes especiales- dijo Kim  
otras los trajes no les va a gustar- dije  
tenia que ir a buscar a Rosaly para hablar de los trajes mientras buscaba a Rosa me encontre con el sr. Farres el profesor que me dijo que el tanbien contribuiría en el concierto con la iluminación y eso era genial y después encontre a Rosaly.  
Ya están los trajes- pregunte.  
Si Alexy me ayudado y Leigh ah echo los trajes- dijo Rosa  
podría verlos?- pregunte  
mañana antes del concierto- dijo  
antes no?- pregunte  
no tengo una sorpresa para ti y no quiero estropearla- dijo  
una sorpresa para mi? Que sorpresa?- pregunte.  
Ya te dicho que no quiero estropearlo no te lo diré- dijo  
lastima- dije  
sera rápido ven aver cuando llegues, estaré en el sótano tras las cortinas- dijo  
vale iré directamente- dije  
hasta mañana entonces, jiji ya tengo ganas. Dijo Rosa  
y yo tanbien- dije  
Al día siguiente solo tenia 2 cosas en la cabeza el concierto y el regalo de Rosaly y tenia que ir al sótano para ver los famosos trajes y cuando baje al sótano estaban hablando de los trajes.  
Yessina ponte el tuyo?- dijo Rosaly  
que?- pregunte extrañada  
esa era la sorpresa te emos confeccionado un hermoso vestid-dijo Rosa  
ok- dije y me puse el vestido.  
Y luego el concierto estuvo genial yy yo no pude dejar de mirara ah Castiel estaba guapísimo al final el concierto acabado y todo el mundo se fue yendo poco a poco yo decidí hacer igual iría a dar una vuelta al patio para dejarlos respirar y salí al patio y me encuentro con Nina.  
Yessina as visto Lysandro ah estado genial-dijo  
si todos han estado genial- conteste.  
Entonces dijo que iva ah entrara ah verlo a pesar que le dije que quería descansar iva ah entrar al instituto cuando alguien me empujo.  
Oh perdona- dijo una chica  
no es nada-conteste  
no as visto a Castiel lo estoy buscando-dijo  
(tengo un mal presentimiento y esta buscando ah Castiel)-pensé

FIN CAP 20


End file.
